<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgive me father (for I have sinned) by Neila</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764692">Forgive me father (for I have sinned)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neila/pseuds/Neila'>Neila</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Church Sex, Church boy Jaehyun, Demon Johnny - Freeform, Inaccurate Catholicism, M/M, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neila/pseuds/Neila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun had never felt as close to God as when the Devil was eating his ass.</p><p>Or, alternatively, in which Jaehyun accidentally summons high demon Johnny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgive me father (for I have sinned)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was actually a fully plotted fic with lore for all NCT members and all, but I was horny and wrote it out of spit. What can I do? Say no to demon Johnny?</p><p>// </p><p>Reuploading. This was accidentally deleted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun should have remembered his father’s words, he should have stayed at home, he should have prayed harder, he shouldn’t have sneaked into the library, and for sure, he shouldn’t have chosen that stupid book to read. But he had been curious, and he thought flicking through one of his grandfather’s old books wouldn’t hurt. It was summer, Sunday afternoon, which meant no classes to attend to and mass already finished. He had helped his father greet every attendant goodbye, and they had already closed the church’s doors for the day. After lunch and with nothing to do, he had decided to go back to roam around the church's library and try to find something to get distracted, even if his father didn't like him reading his grandfather's collection of books. He usually snuck around and ended up reading at the church's nave, where he could be surrounded by silence and peace. He wasn't doing anything bad, after all, if he was reading about God's work or divine matters. </p><p>With his father being the town’s pastor, Jaehyun’s family had lived right next to the church for as long as he could remember. As a little kid he had always played in its entry, he knew every corner of it like the palm of his hand, he had never missed a mass, and at this point, with eighteen years and about to go to college, he could already lead the prayer by himself if his father let him. But he never did, no matter how many times Jaehyun proved he could declaim any verse of the Bible, his father kept saying he needed to be closer to God. Jaehyun already felt close to him, though, he prayed every night before going to sleep, he read the Bible at least twice every year, and the most vivid memory he had from his childhood was sitting in front of the altar with his grandfather, staring at the apse, its paintings and its statues, completely amazed by them but still not fully comprehending what they meant. He liked God, it made him feel safe and protected, he was a firm believer and anything he did it was with holiness in mind. Jaehyun remembered being little and wishing nothing more than going to heaven, where he would be happy forever, clean of any sin or guilt. Now, though, he was going to hell. </p><p>His arm burnt, the book he had been holding just seconds ago was now on the floor being consumed by flames. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the person that had appeared in front of him. Jaehyun knew what he was, even if he was far from looking like the ones he had seen in books or imagined by himself, but he didn’t want to name it. Eyes red, the hint of a fang coming from under his upper lip and small, pointy horns on his head. He was looking around, frowning and clear disgust in his expression, but if Jaehyun hadn't known better, he would have guessed he was an angel, with such a flawless and divine aura. Jaehyun backed up until his hips hit the empty altar, and he swallowed hard. He was in danger, but he couldn't find the strength to run away, not when all the candles had extinguished and something seemed to be pulling him into that... monster.</p><p>“Was it you who called?” He sounded annoyed, angry Jaehyun would dare say, and his voice made Jaehyun’s blood freeze. His knees went weak and he fell, clasping his hands immediately and starting to splutter any prayers that came to his mind, but it only seemed to anger the monster more. “Answer me!”</p><p>“Lord Jesus, I confess you to be my Prophet, Priest, and King. My righteousn—” Jaehyun tried to keep going, now praying louder, but the monster grabbed him by the neck, making Jaehyun raise on his feet. He wasn’t choking him, but Jaehyun couldn’t move. He brought his hand up to try to free himself from the monster, but the other didn’t even flinch.</p><p>“You think this is going to make me go away, you bitch? It’s just giving me a fucking headache,” he spat, and Jaehyun’s felt tears streaming down his face. He was shaking from fear, he could barely whine as the other pressed his fingers harder around his throat, and his blood froze when he leaned closer, mouth nearing Jaehyun’s ear and talking in a threatening whisper. “Just tell me why the fuck did you call me before I run out of patience and I have to kill you.” </p><p>“I— I—” Jaehyun stuttered, not being able to form a coherent word with a hand around his throat. The monster seemed to realize so and let go, and while Jaehyun tried to regain his breath, he started walking around the altar, looking up at the walls with disgust. “I didn’t call you! Go away you… you fucking…” </p><p>That seemed funny for the monster, because he chuckled and suddenly he was in front of Jaehyun again, bodies almost pressed together. “Oh, but you <em>did </em>call me, you filthy human,” he grabbed Jaehyun’s arm abruptly and rolled up his sleeve, showing the burning mark on his skin. Jaehyun gasped for air out of shook. It didn’t hurt, but it was there, the same mark he had traced on the book minutes before. “Now tell me, what do you want?” </p><p>“I want nothing from the… the…” Still, no matter how much Jaehyun tried, he could bring himself to say it. When the monster leaned in, trapping him against the altar and pressing his mouth closer to his ear again, every hair in Jaehyun’s body stood up.</p><p>“Oh, but everyone wants something from the Devil, darling,” he whispered, and Jaehyun felt a hand caressing his hips, “Is it money you need? Ending someone's life? Or maybe… fulfill your lust?”</p><p>“I am not lustful!” Jaehyun pushed him, and the Devil stepped away laughing like it was the best joke he had ever heard. </p><p>“Seriously, you little virgin mommy’s boy? Don’t tell me, you’re waiting until marriage to bed a boring and bland girl, get her pregnant, have two kids and take them all to church with you,” the demon laughed, and Jaehyun felt his ears grow hot. The tears at the corners of his eyes were not of fear anymore but from utter embarrassment and shame. The Devil disappeared, and suddenly he was behind Jaehyun, holding him close and palming his crotch. Jaehyun yelped scared, but before he could protest the Devil grabbed his jaw and held his mouth in place, “Or let me guess again… You’re saving yourself for God?” </p><p>“Shut… up…” Jaehyun mouthed, trying to get away but failing at it. The demon moved away after another loud laugh, but pushed Jaehyun against the altar again. He held Jaehyun by the shoulders and looked down on him with a smirk. Jaehyun felt himself pale from fear, but he couldn’t move his eyes away from the red in the other’s. </p><p>“You may call me Johnny, Jung Jaehyun, you called me and I am here to comply your every wish. I am the Devil, and I am yours from now on, until death tears us apart,” the demon said. Jaehyun's breath got caught in his throat and could feel the Devil's breath near his mouth, fangs almost touching his lips when he smirked.</p><p>“I don’t… I don’t know what I want,” Jaehyun said, not sure if that was an answer that would please the demon. For every second he spent near the demon, he fell himself fall harder. He was falling like never before, like all his attempts not to sin had been useless. Now he had the Devil in flesh and bones in front of him, the mark on his arm telling him it was real, and a hot lump kept growing inside his stomach. Maybe it were the flames of hell, but the only thing Jaehyun knew is that he wanted, he wanted everything. He still had a bit of self-control, though, years of practice and abstinence, and he thought that maybe the demon would go away if he convinced him he didn’t need anything, but Johnny only chuckled in response. </p><p>“You don’t know, huh?” Once again, he whispered against Jaehyun ear. Their bodies were pressed together, the corner of the altar digging into Jaehyun’s hips, but the only thing he could feel now was his heart hammering against his chest and the Devil’s breath against his skin. “Should I take a guess, then?” Jaehyun’s hands flew involuntarily at those words, grabbing onto Johnny’s shirt. Jaehyun felt him smile against his cheek, and the next thing he felt were lips grazing over his neck. He let out a shaky breath when Johnny finally kissed his skin, slowly pressing his lips against it and doing it again a bit lower, and again, and again until Jaehyun’s skin disappeared under his shirt. He moved up to his jaw again and grabbed Jaehyun by the hair, just rough enough to make his head tilt back and have full access to where he wanted to kiss. </p><p>Jaehyun moaned embarrassed, his hips bucking forward against Johnny's and his hands moving to his chest. This felt so wrong, unforgivable and gross, but he couldn’t bring himself to make it stop. His head spun, the boner inside his pants unbearable at this point and vision white from pleasure. This wasn’t even near to what he had felt the few times he had jacked off by himself, and he wasn’t even sure sex with another person would feel as good as a simple kiss from the Devil felt. Johnny tugged at his hair again, and before Jaehyun could respond in any way, he felt his mouth being devoured. Jaehyun moaned against Johnny’s lips and opened his mouth enough for the demon to play with his tongue as he pleased. His hands moved through the demon’s body, desperately looking for even more contact until they finally found their way under his shirt, and Jaehyun moaned again, not sure if by the touch of the demon’s firm abs or because of how good it felt to have his tongue toyed with. He felt drool dripping from his chin, and he also realized his pants were wet with pre-come.</p><p>Jaehyun’s eyes went big when Johnny kissed him fully again, lips completely locked with his, tongue still wriggling against his and a hand holding him in place by the hair. He closed his eyes again, hugging Johnny by the neck and also burying his hands in his hair. It was silky, so much Jaehyun could spend hours brushing his hands through it, but Johnny suddenly moved away, making Jaehyun whine at the loss. </p><p>“Look at how you just got with your first kiss,” he laughed, grabbing Jaehyun’s pants by the hem and yanking them so the button came off. Jaehyun held his breath and he watched as Johnny spat on his hand, and next thing he knew was the demon had pulled down his boxers and was grabbing his dick, dragging his hand along all his length and making him moan and arch his back. Jaehyun had to get a grip on the corner of the altar not to fall on his knees again, and he threw his head back when Johnny didn’t stop jerking him off. That was the perfect invitation for the Devil to kiss on his neck again, now starting to suck and bite on every spot he could find. “Such a pathetic, virgin, whore…” Johnny mumbled against Jaehyun’s skin, and Jaehyun’s felt a shiver go down his body. “Are you gonna come already? I just barely started touching you and look,” Johnny moved away and bought his fingers up so Jaehyun could see. They were dripping in pre-come, and just now Jaehyun realized how long and slim they were. He grabbed Johnny’s hand and bought it to his mouth without thinking, starting to suck on the two fingers as if his life depended on it. He didn’t care about the drool dripping down his chin or how Johnny was looking at him with impish satisfaction, this felt so, so good.</p><p>“That’s right, clean the mess you made, slut,” Johnny kept whispering. He unbuttoned his own pants and pressed his erection against Jaehyun’s starting to pump them together, just barely able to hold them together with one hand. Jaehyun’s body shivered again in pleasure when he looked down. He had always thought his dick was larger than average, but Johnny’s was something else, definitely thicker and longer. The sensation of having it against him felt definitely better than a hand, and he couldn't control his hips from moving to search for more friction. Jaehyun kept licking his fingers eagerly until he couldn’t take it anymore, he pushed them away and kneeled down. Johnny scoffed, tilting Jaehyun’s chin up with a finger and looking at him in the eyes.</p><p>“You want my cock so bad, whore?” Johnny asked in mockery, and Jaehyun just nodded, mouth agape and tongue slightly out. “Beg for it.”</p><p>“Please, please, I want to taste it so bad,” Jaehyun choked out a whine, grabbing onto Johnny’s shirt desperately and tears forming at the corner of his eyes. “Please, Johnny,”</p><p>Johnny chuckled, grabbing the base of his dick and guiding it to Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun placed his hand on top of Johnny’s and started sucking sloppily, making slurping sounds and trying to take everything with his tongue even if the whole dick didn’t quite fit in his mouth. Johnny placed both hands on Jaehyun’s head to hold him in place and started rocking his hips back and forth, fast but not hard enough to choke Jaehyun. To his surprise, it was Jaehyun who leaned his face in, taking all the length until his nose was pressed against Johnny’s navel. He could only take it for a couple of seconds before he was moving his head away, gagging and coughing for air. Johnny let out a loud laugh that echoed through all the church and kneeled in front of Jaehyun.</p><p>“Really, how desperate are you?” He mumbled to himself, tilting Jaehyun’s chin again and kissing him open-mouthed. Jaehyun clung to him desperately moaning into his mouth, and Johnny smiled against him. “Let me show you how it’s done.”</p><p>He grabbed Jaehyun’s hand made him get up. Jaehyun let himself be manhandled, Johnny made him turn around and pushed him against the altar, making him bend until his stomach was flat on it. Jaehyun bit his lip and closed his eyes, not knowing what to expect when suddenly he felt Johnny’s knee press between his legs. “Open up for me,” he commanded, and Jaehyun slightly spread his legs, embarrassed about the situation but unable to deny Johnny's orders. He felt Johnny open his butt cheeks and he gasped when he felt a tongue press against his rim. Johnny hummed against him, starting to kiss and suck into him. Jaehyun wanted to squirm, fuck himself with Johnny’s tongue, but the other was holding him in place with a tight grip on his hips. Johnny kept licking up and down his ass like it was his last meal, even sucking on his balls, a sensation Jaehyun would have never expected to feel. When Jaehyun finally felt Johnny’s tongue go inside him his nails dug on the altar’s wood, trying to find release in nothing. He stopped holding his moans, and the instant he actually paid attention, he heard them echo through the church’s walls. He wondered if someone up there was hearing, and if he was going to be forbidden from entering Heaven, he didn’t care, this was as close as he would get be in paradise. </p><p>Johnny let go of his hips and moved a hand to Jaehyun’s dick, pumping it without much care while he brought the other near to Jaehyun's asshole, where his tongue was working voraciously. Jaehyun was going crazy just by Johnny’s tongue, wet and warm inside him, and even if he did feel a slight sting when a finger went inside him, he moaned even harder. Johnny fucked him with his tongue and two fingers until Jaehyun was out of breath, and just as he was about to come, tiptoeing and trying to grab anywhere out of frustration, Johnny took them out. “No!” Jaehyun whined, turning his head so he could see what Johnny was doing. He noticed him spit in his hand, but he immediately leaned in and pressed his chest against Jaehyun’s back, preventing him from seeing anything else except for his chest. Next thing Jaehyun knew, Johnny was pressing his cock against his asshole.</p><p>“It’s gonna hurt, baby, you still want it?” Johnny said kissing his neck. Jaehyun gasped and nodded in frenzy, his own dick painfully pressing against the wood and his ass against Johnny's boner.</p><p>“Please, please, I want it, fuck me already,” he pleaded, and while Johnny placed a hand on top of his, with the other he held his dick in place, starting to penetrate Jaehyun slowly. Jaehyun screamed from his throat, tears piling up again on the corner of his eyes. It stung, it was unbearably painful, but Johnny’s breath against his neck was ecstatic for him. His vision went white, and his cries got muffled by Johnny's mouth. He just barely came back to his senses when he felt Johnny kissing the tears away from his cheeks. He also felt a hand caressing his thigh, and when he squirmed a bit he finally realized how full he was. Johnny dragged his hips out slowly, and Jaehyun had to bit his lower lip not to moan.</p><p>“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Johnny mumbled, and Jaehyun might just have been delirious, but he swore his tone was sweet and loving. Johnny started fucking into him, slowly but steadily, and for every thrust, Jaehyun whined a bit. It felt weird, but yes, good, really good. If this was what tasting the forbidden fruit felt like, he didn't blame Eve at all. Johnny’s speed increased as soon as it was easy slipping his dick in and out of Jaehyun, all the spit from before making it fairly easy. Jaehyun choked a scream when Johnny found his prostate, and Johnny smirked against his neck. Soon enough Jaehyun’s moans filled the church, Johnny pressing his dick restlessly against his weak spot as fast as he could. He didn’t look out of breath or flustered at all, and Jaehyun felt so vulnerable and weak his mind was going blank.</p><p>“Look at you, all pathetic and ruined,” Johnny said biting his earlobe. “Where’s your God now, huh?” Jaehyun tried to answer, but Johnny thrust into him hard and deep, making whatever Jaehyun was gonna say get cut by a moan. “Are you gonna pray now that I’m fucking you good, whore?” Johnny talked again, grabbing Jaehyun’s stretched arms and bringing them together in front of him, clasping his hands and placing his on top so Jaehyun wouldn’t be able to move them away. “Come on, pray now for your lord and savior.”</p><p>“Ah— Please— God—” Jaehyun choked on his every word, Johnny thrusting harder for every single one.</p><p>“I am no God,” the Devil said, spanking Jaehyun’s ass. It would probably leave a mark for a while, but it made Jaehyun moan again. “Please! God—, Johnny, please, ah—”</p><p>Johnny let go of his hands and grabbed his hips, raising himself to find a better position and starting to fuck Jaehyun faster and harder. He noticed how Jaehyun was trying to touch his dick, but he slapped his hand away and did so himself, pumping Jaehyun’s dick and not stopping his thrusts for even a bit. He leaned in again and bit Jaehyun’s earlobe. “Are you gonna come already? You should beg for it, Jaehyunnie,” he whispered playfully. Jaehyun cried out, trying to fuck himself anywhere, on Johnny’s cock, on his hand, he just wanted release.</p><p>“Please, please, let me come,” he begged, “please, I want to come, Johnny!” </p><p>Johnny chuckled against him and started thrusting harder again. He groaned, already close too, and he grabbed Jaehyun’s hand when he saw how hard he was clawing the altar. Jaehyun’s eyes almost rolled back when he came, letting out a loud cry and tightening around Johnny. That was enough to make Johnny come too, and he rode his orgasm into Jaehyun, coming inside him until he couldn’t keep moving his hips. Johnny slipped easily out of him, but before Jaehyun could move he put two fingers back inside his asshole, making Jaehyun’s cock twitch from the overstimulation. Johnny rubbed and scissored them inside Jaehyun, collecting all the come he could before taking them out and wiping them on Jaehyun’s thigh. </p><p>“You should clean yourself up before anyone comes,” he laughed mischievously. "You were moaning so loudly, I'm sure even your mother has heard," from the corner of his eyes, Jaehyun saw how he was putting his pants back on, but he couldn’t find the strength to move. Shame was starting to spread all over his body. He knew what Johnny said was impossible, just teasing to make him feel guilty, but it still worked. He moved his eyes back to what was in front of him, the apse, and he saw God’s piercing gaze on him. When he closed his eyes, though, all he saw were two impish red eyes staring at him. “You can call me whenever you want,” Johnny’s body pressed against his back again and Jaehyun heard another whisper, a breath so cold it sent a shiver down his spine, “I am at your service after all, Master.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/madsuh">twitter</a> and <a href="curiouscat.me/madsuh">cc</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>